kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tsukasa Kadoya
When can you put a categorie Protagonist in it when? Disappointment... I know this post will be removed fast after i posted it. However, just want to share my disappointment towards the admin of this page with those who happen to read this. I have question and posted in two of the riders' page and on two of the admins wall. Instead of giving or sharing thoughts, my questions were simply deleted, what a way to treat fans/viewer of the pages. Guess its a waste of time to ask incompetent admins of this page who acted like 1 year old kid, such attitude really make me wonder how can such people become admin, such a LOL admins, tata...--Gundamfan99 (talk) 14:08, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :What were your questions? If they pertained to the construction or editing of articles, then there is no problem, but they've made it clear that the talk pages are not for series discussion. --Dungbootle (talk) 15:03, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::It was "Who is the strongest rider?" - that kind of talk does not belong here, that's why I removed it. Read the Rules please, Gundamfan99. You broke rule number 3. ::Not to mention insult us, we are not incompetent, we are following procedure. Those questions are not valid to wiki operations. It is fan debate of the most juvenile level. "Who's strongest?" ::You are one of those users who seems to think shooting your mouth off has no consequences, I'd raise your ban to a month if the others allowed it, just for being disrespectful. ::The point of the Kamen Rider Series is that each Rider, for the most part, has powers unique to them or their respective series. Making one the "strongest of all" renders the franchise pointless as there would be no reason to continue it, every Rider onwards would be weaker by comparison.--Aldo The Fox (talk) 23:10, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::I don't think there's a need to go that far, though I'm only a wiki editor, not a person who helps run the wiki. Gundamfan99 most likely didn't read the rules and was confused to why his questions were being deleted and even his wall questions were deleted. I was going to ask to actually lower that block sentence to 1 week. Two weeks is way too harsh for someone who just hopped on board since June 4, 2014. Ryousha (talk) 23:48, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::That's no excuse for not following the rules. ::::::::Not to mention that Gundamfan99 is (excuse me for this) kind of a jerk.....Flame, PLEASE Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi 04:08, June 5, 2014 (UTC) DECADES POWERS Why does it say that decade can use any riders powers except their final forms why was he able to transform into hyper kabuto Didn't you see the next paragraph in the Kabuto War section? It says there: "The Hyper Kabuto that Stronger defeated was only one of Decade's summons." It was just not mentioned on Tsukasa's page section, that's it. Also, please remember to sign your posts next time you edit talk pages. OOO Armor In the SIC Hero Saga-exclusive World of OOO Eiji Hino (A.R. World) has the Final Form Ride of OOO Armor. That armor attaches to Decade's body. Why is that Decade form not mentioned? --Revan's Exile (talk) 17:22, January 17, 2019 (UTC)